


The ultimate fic

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: Clearly the best fic ever created





	The ultimate fic

**Author's Note:**

> I. Regret. Nothing.
> 
> (Staining the ao3 tags of my 2 main fandoms...)

They forgot the lube and the guy said

 

"Bite the pillow, I'm going in dry"

 

And then there was blood and pain everywhere.

 

  
_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> I. Regret. Alot.
> 
> (Don't blame me, blame fucking Rumor for making me post this)


End file.
